


Insert clever name

by Lolcatz700



Series: Sumbrarotale [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcatz700/pseuds/Lolcatz700
Summary: My own AU called sombrerotale (WIP)The story slowley unravels with my own OC in it and IDK how to discribe it okay





	1. sans you dick

Dodge is that all he could do attack and dodge dodge nothing she wasn't fighting he was just attacking her she wouldn't fight because one hit from her would kill him she could kill almost anything with one hit if she really tried hard enough but….this was different if she accidentally hit him he would die but...she didn't want to do that he was her brother in law why would she hurt him his attacks had almost no effect on her but she knew he would like to see her suffer he hated the fact she was with his brother he hated that she had a baby with him he hated everything about her and his brother and she knew that that's why she ran away all those times but his brother would worry and set out to find her although she would never tell him why she ran away that made him worry that she didn't like him but whenever he asked her if she loved him she always showered him in affection which made him wonder why she was running away anyway back to her brother in law

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE SEES IN YOU!”  
He yelled attacking her  
“Your useless pathetic you don’t do anything!”  
He yelled  
She kept dodging  
“Your just a nuisance to my brother he doesn’t even get stories read to him because you deflowered him and got pregnant!”  
She stared to the ground her weak spot was her emotions she was very emotionally hurt she was depressed and only had one friend but of course he didn’t want her with him her parents were dead her mother never wanted her and left her father and her father was stabbed when she was 2   
She stared at the ground forcing back her tears causing her to not pay attention to his attack causing her to be hit in the face and ended up flying into a wall by his bone attack blood spewing all over the rock from her face stinging from the impact but she felt nothing it just aced she got onto her legs and began to run away Crying her eyes out  
Sans felt a little bad for causing her to cry again but at least his brother was not there to see what he had done but….he was   
“SANS!”  
“Y-yes bro how-how much did you see?”  
“I SAW YOU SMASH HER INTO A ROCK AND I COULD HEAR YOU INSULTING HER FROM FAR AWAY IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HER BEHIND MY BACK!”  
Anger burned through his bones he finally knew why she had been acting so weird why she was so Cautious around him why she made sure she made no mistakes why she apologized more than usual because his older brother had been tormenting her behind his back she was already broken at this point he was only making something that had already had been burned set on fire again beating a sick animal with no legs to run away he was hurting her physically and emotionally she was not emotionally strong as Mettaton nor would she ever be emotionally strong as she was before her dad died knowing this made papyrus even madder


	2. chapter 2

“YOU'VE BEEN HURTING MY WIFE BEHIND MY BACK YOU'VE BEEN SCARING HER!”

Sans scrambled to find something to say it was true even when they went out as a family with their son sans would tag along and when papyrus left to get something to eat he would turn the baby around and start calling her names trying to get her to leave his brother so he could have him all to himself but she would always end up crying and leave and leave her money on the table and just leave the place taking the baby with her leavening the two brothers alone leaving sand to explain what had happened he would always say something like “I don’t know” or “she said the baby was tired” but none of those lies would help him now now that his brother saw him hurting her but he had to say something 

“Gee bro she was uh hurting me?”  
That’s all he could come up with really that’s quite pathetic thought papyrus   
“NO SHE WASN'T SHE WAS HURT AND BLEEDING I MUST FIND HER!”  
“Gee bro would you like hell-“  
“NO AS FAR AS I KNOW I HAVE NO BROTHER YOU’LL NEVER SEE ME OR MY WIFE AND SON AGAIN!”

“D-don’t make any decisions you might regret bro, heh you know you only did see one bit”

“NO, I MUST FIND HER SHE WAS BLEEDING SHE COULD GET INFECTED WHERE IS MY SON!”

“Heh funny thing huh he’s at Grillby's”

“WHAT IS HE DOING THERE”

“Well, you see I bumped into your wife and-“

“FORGET IT I'LL GET MY SON!”

Papyrus ran off into the distance he ran all the way to Grillby's with anger burning through him worse than before not only did Sans hurt his wife he also lied to him not to keep him safe but to save his ass when he left his son at Grillby's he was told to watch him and take care of him for the afternoon well he ran some errands and his wife was busy working his son was only 4 weeks old and left him at Grillby's he would have to get him to make sure no one would take him home then find his wife finally he arrived at Grillby's   
“GILBY I NEED MY SON SANS SAID HE LEFT HIM HERE!”


	3. chapter 3

“Your son is right here sans left him earlier and I saw him and decided to watch him last time I saw him he’s so adorable I remember when your wife had just found out she was so excited and-“

“I'D LOVE TO TALK GRILLBY BUT I HAVE TO FIND MY WIFE”

He grabbed his son carefully holding him and ran into the forest following the trail of blood left by his wife he could only imagine the pain his poor wife was in and he couldn’t even imagine the emotional pain she was in when he found her he would make sure he would be extremely careful calm and gentle to her he would tell her he was sorry and he would shower her in affection because he could tell how much she felt better when he showed her affection and listened to her he wouldn’t be louder like usual because he didn’t want to scare her or make her think he was mad after all she had done so many things for him even when he first met her and she couldn’t speak she gave him maple syrup which was all she could offer she would always offer him everything even her only food when he met her she was really poor working as a waitress now with his help she was a scientist when he met her he took her into his home and fed her and protected her from Mettaton she wouldn’t speak to him but he would understand why he cared for her and in return she trusted him and gave him everything she could when his goldfish died her gave him her body he let him do things he shouldn’t and they ended getting a beautiful baby and then they got married at city hall she would always make him breakfast and offer to do things for him

Soon he was in the forest he decided to call for him

“CLAIRE!”  
He called as the little baby care poked his head out and began to call too  
“Mama!”  
He called   
“CLAIRE!”  
“Mama!”  
Claire was hiding behind a tree crying in the snow till she heard someone calling her name she got up and began to wander toward the voice of her husband and son as she saw him she kept walking toward him her head hurt too much from crying to run she walked toward him and hugged him he wrapped his arm around her well holding their son in his other 

“I’m sorry about sans I didn’t know he was doing that, are you feeling any better?”

“Y-yes thank you for asking t-the bleeding stopped a bit...Hello Carl”

“Mama!”


	4. chapter 4

Claire carefully took Carl into her arms and held him close to her  
Carl loved when his parents were together paying attention to him   
He was close to mommy’s chest happy and warm

“Claire?”

“Yah?”

“Your beautiful”

“No, I’m not”

“Yes you are”

“But I have cuts all over my face I’m ugly and useless”

“No your not, you're beautiful...at least your beautiful to me”

“Thank you”

A few moments of silence past nothing but the sound of there feet crunching in the snow they had both played in the forest as kids and now...they were grown up and had there own kid a little baby bone although he wasn’t fully skeleton he would still be considered a skeleton   
The baby wiggled in his mother’s arms wrapped in a blue blanket wearing a blue and orange hat covering his short brown hair he had his mother’s hair he has his mother’s smarts but he had his father's looks but he was still one of a kind he was half skeleton third catie's and the rest human his mother was 3 quarters human and the rest caties he had been named after his mother’s father Carlton but his name was just Carl   
Carl wiggled in his mother’s arms as he got closer to his home he liked being home after his dad was done work they would eat then lay on the couch and watch movies he in his mother's arms his mother in his fathers they always seemed happy there after all the human was no threat anymore and his dad would finally be home at night and his mom would be happy when his dad was home when his dad go home he would greet her with a big hug then soon remove his armor and give his son a cuddle

They approached the door to their home papyrus unlocked the door and walked in holding the door for Claire and carl the warmth hit them although Claire had not known she was cold she was too busy thinking of other things important Claire things that Queen Dr.claire Annabelle skeleton Ph.D. of the oak forest worry about like her little baby prince carl papyrus skeleton and how her husband wasn't there to see the birth of his first son and how he had just missed it or maybe about the talking flower whatever it was it really bothered her


	5. chapter 5

They entered the house papyrus removed his armor

“You're used to it now?”

“Yes although it took me awhile i the great papyrus now has mastered removing his armor”

Claire giggled she loved how he talked like that although his name was just papyrus to her he really was the great papyrus there was no one greater than him in her world no one at all

“Yes I the great papyrus am the greatest at figuring things out……...with the help of my Claire bear”

Carl giggled reaching for his dad  
Papyrus grabbed him and carefully swung him in front of him

“And the greatest father”

“That you are”

“Then that makes you the best mother”

Carl looked up at his father smiling at him he was pressed against his chest he could feel the beating of his sole such comforting feeling the feeling of love and care Carl soon got tired from his long day with Grillby but he wanted to stay up but he was very comfortable and tired 

“Awww the great Carl is tired”

“H-he is? I-I’ll get a bottle for him and you can lay him in the playpen”

“You’ve stopped breastfeeding him?”

“No, I used the pump”

“Oh okay I’ll just lay him down here to nap”

Papyrus carefully placed carl onto the pillow in his blanket filled playpen as Claire headed toward the kitchen to get the bottle young baby was peacefully putten to bed gracefully by his parents


End file.
